User talk:RayaQuest
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Candace Johnson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 23:47, November 13, 2009 Hello You wrote in one of your blogs over the Phineas and Ferb wiki that the Q&A was pretty good. Well, I think Kittyfire is going to write more. It's great, yeah, she's quite busy, you know, she's got other stories on FanFiction.net. Her account there was Nikki Starz (the old one, but does it remind you of someone?) and recently changed to Crowfeather's Love. PerryPerry 02:11, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Yes the Q&A is not done yet! I will do more! :) once I have time! sure ask a question! Ill try to get to it! ~Disneygirl Yes, I am going to finish it! I am so happy you liked it! thanks! I just can't think of an end! :) ~Disneygirl Thanks! it's about done. :D Pics of Swalie and Stella Re: Story Maybe. Did you check w/ Emilylover224? I'd have to start character pages for all the people who don't have character pages, same with you and Emilylover, but it might be harder for me since I have so many! Maybe we should let the blog go on a little longer, let all the characters get to know each other better. Let's wait a bit, especially since I'm planning on releasing two more characters! I know, as if I didn't have enough! XD --Smilez221 02:10, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Q&A Goldfish style! Hey can you ask a Question? --Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 03:35, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Drawing Instruction The drawing instruction didn't do anything for me I just tried doing Phineas in different ways!!! Emilylover224 :) The nerd guy is rockin' my world!!! 20:33, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Walter Okay, i drew walter, Raya, now what do you want him to be saying? I forgot to sign! That was me heh heh...--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 21:19, December 22, 2009 (UTC) http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_200912.2/skins/common/images/button_sig.png Here's... however you spell her name!!! Christlyn or whatever you said her name was. Here! Take it! Merry Xmas! (Or should I say Perry Xmas!) --Smilez221 You can fix anything w/ a :) (except this g-----n economy, apparently) 02:14, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Walter Here ya go --Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 02:53, December 23, 2009 (UTC) About the panda... I'm done! But i don't know what to call it. Just Christalyn's Panda?--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 22:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) --Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 22:13, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Perry Christmas! I will be done with my drawing of you in about 10 minutes, then, PERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!! I told everyone that! i wish you and all of us in the Fanon AND Canon community a VERY PERRY CHRISTMAS! Falalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 22:07, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Raya! Sup! Sup. I finished you! --Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 22:29, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Merry Xmas!! Merry Xmas 2 u, 2!! I heart that song! --Smilez221 You can fix anything w/ a :) (except this g-------d economy, apparently) 16:01, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Done with Aaron --Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 02:39, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Hey... I recently created a new songfic and made a blog out of it! I want you to read it and tell me what you think of it! Thanks! --Smilez221 You can fix anything w/ a :) (except this g-------d economy, apparently) 23:19, December 27, 2009 (UTC) About the wiki... Okay, i think i'll make it later. I'm doing my homework right now, so in maybe an hour or so. What color should we make it? Oh and do you think there's an AgentGoldfish from Kuzbain? Do you think we all have Kuzbain Counterparts?--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 02:35, December 30, 2009 (UTC) My Q&A Okay, someone else did that, and i thought it was funny. I'll change it a bit so all the questions will be asked.--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 02:37, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Followers wiki I just made it! Check it out: www.pffollowers.wikia.com (AgentGoldfish) Cool characters. What do you think of my character and my story? -User:KoopaKidJr. Thanks! How do you like Joe? -User:KoopaKidJr. What do you think of Joe's Revenge? -User:KoopaKidJr. thanks! thanks! [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 19:41, January 16, 2010 (UTC) It's done now It's done The truth about Marabella [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 14:07, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pffolowers Yes, I will be writing. I've just fogoten the website and to go on it. Can you help me with that? ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 22:36, January 23, 2010 (UTC) HEY hey!!!!!!!!! do any of you know a link to the aglet song lyrics?